A Learning Love
by DananiCabot
Summary: Shandrea Fanfic, first time writing and publishing. femslash


It had been a long day for Sharon Raydor, Sanchez was being investigated for shooting a perp who had murdered several people and wasn't going down without a fight. Flynn had ended his relationship with Sharon three months prior after a heated argument over her friendship with the Deputy District Attorney, Andrea Hobbs and he was currently off sick. The office was eerily quiet, Sykes and Tao were on call and had decided to grab some dinner and the others had already left for the evening, Sharon was at her desk, filling in the last of her report for FID when she heard the familiar sound of clicking heels out in the hallway. Andrea strolled in looking exhausted after a long day in court, she had heard from a colleague about the shooting and knew that Sharon would still be in the office. Andrea knocked on the Captains door and entered "How did I know you'd still be here at this time? Sharon a little startled looked up and let out a sigh of relief, "guess you heard the gossip. It was a good shoot, Julio had no choice it was him or us and you know how FID are with him since his anger issues." Andrea sat down in the chair, across from Sharon and handed her a small bag containing a burger and fries from Rusty's favourite place, "I knew you were missing Rusty and that you won't have eaten yet, so I brought you some over. Mind if I sit with you while we eat? It's been a long day and I think we could both use a friend." Sharon smiled at Andrea grateful for the company and the food, "I couldn't agree more, Rusty sent me an email earlier, he and Gus are having a wonderful time in Australia. I just miss having company at home..." They left for their travels a week before the split and Sharon couldn't bare to tell Rusty, knowing full well he'd want to fly home to be there for her. Andrea noticed the sadness on her friends face and reached over to give Sharon's hand a gentle squeeze, "Sharon I'm off work tomorrow and have a couple bottles in the boot of my car, I could come over to yours and we could just have a girly night, god knows we both need it!" Sharon smiled at the offer and agreed that they hadn't had a decent chat for a while as Sharon didn't want to overload Andrea with her issues especially since Andrea still felt guilty for the relationship breakdown. They finished their food and Sharon spoke first "Ok my report will be done shortly and il take you up on your offer on one condition." This piqued the interest of Andrea who was wiping away the crumbs from her mouth and smiled, "and what would that condition be exactly?" Sharon's face lit up at the question "You have to stay the night, I still have the spare room and i also have a couple bottles that are awaiting our attention." The two ladies laughed at the request and Andrea dutifully agreed. While Sharon filled in the last section of her report, Andrea cleared away the wrappers from the meal and checked herself over in the restroom, she wanted to make sure she looked decent. It had been a while since the two ladies had spent a night drinking together as she still felt the cause of the separation. Andrea looked tired, she had been at the court the last two days trying to prosecute a man who was defending himself and it was taking a lot out of her, she needed this weekend to relax and prepare for Monday morning. She applied a fresh coat of lipstick and headed back to Sharon's office. Sharon had finished the report while Andrea was disposing of the remnants of dinner and had also applied a fresh coat of lipstick, she had really missed Andrea's presence as they'd hardly seen each other in the last couple weeks. Sharon had tried telling Andrea the split was mutual but hadn't gotten anywhere. Sharon smiled as the blonde reentered her office and grabbed her coat. The two ladies walked down to their cars together and andrea told Sharon she'd be at her condo as soon as she'd picked up a spare change of clothes. Sharon made Andrea promise that she'd turn up and Andrea promised to be there within half hour.

Sharon changed into jeans and a red sweater and poured two glasses of wine ready for Andrea's arrival. As she headed over to her sofa there was a soft knock on the door. She placed the glasses on the table, checked her appearance in the mirror and opened the door to Andrea. Andrea had also changed out of her iconic blue dress into a t-shirt and jeans with a jacket just to keep her warm whilst travelling. She handed Sharon the bottles of wine and proceeded to place her over night bag in the spare room. It had been a long time since she had stayed over but she knew Sharon's condo like the back of her hand. "I've already poured you a glass, so come sit and tell be about your day!" Sharon yelled to Andrea who was stood feeling a little anxious. "I'm coming, and it was a standard day, you know how they go." Andrea replied softly as she walked back to the living room. Sharon handed Andrea a glass as Andrea sat down and the two ladies sat awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity. "Ok I think we need to talk, It's been three weeks Andrea and I've told you countless times that you weren't to blame for my relationship ending. Why are you still blaming yourself?" Sharon needed her friend back and would go to any length necessary.

Andrea feeling a little startled looked at her friend, face full of regret "We were spending so much time together and Andy was getting jealous. He knows my past and he thought I was trying to steal you from him." Andrea looked at her hands feeling self conscious, taking her glass and downing it swiftly before looking back to Sharon who smiled at her friend. "Andrea I told him that we were close, so he knows things about you and was jealous of our friendship. He should have shown me more trust, instead he continuously insisted we were sleeping together and I had enough of it." Sharon explained that her friendship meant just as much to her as her relationship and Andy couldn't accept it. She told of how she informed Andy that her friendship kept her clear headed and calm as she still hand anxiety over her past marriage with Jack. Andrea smiled learning just how important she was to Sharon. Sharon knew Andrea was gay and she wasn't fazed by Andrea's attraction and affection but had told Andrea that she wanted to be with Andy. Sharon continued that she couldn't see the relationship reforming as Andy had really hurt her and she told how she was hurt that Andrea had withdrawn but knew her reasoning.

Andrea looked at her friend and sighed "but what if he was right to worry? What if I told you I had feelings for you?" Andrea asked feeling guilty for even mentioning it but they were on their second bottle and it was time Sharon knew the truth. Sharon reached over to Andrea and squeezed her hand, "Andrea why haven't you ever mentioned this before? I wouldn't have cheated on Andy regardless as I know you can hold yourself back. You don't act on your feelings until you know it's safe and that the person reciprocates how you feel." Sharon cared deeply for her friend and had always felt a strong connection but she had never imagined herself with another woman...

Andrea looked up "you really trusted me all those times I stayed over, sharing your bed after a night of drinking? Knowing that I'm gay?" Sharon smiled " I trusted you then and I still do, nothing's changed. I only mentioned the spare room as Rusty isn't here and since you've avoided me I though maybe we weren't as close anymore." Andrea reached over and gave Sharon's hand a gentle squeeze and flashed a reassuring smile "I'm here for you for as long as you want me here. Shall I grab another bottle?" Sharon nodded smiling at Andrea. She noticed how Andrea's eyes shone after a few drinks and wondered if they were the same when she was sober. Andrea pulled the bottle from the wine rack and popped it open, she looked over at Sharon and it hit her just how much she'd missed their time together recently. As Andrea walked over to her friend she noticed Sharon had moved a little closer to where she had been sitting and decided that their friendship was too important to her. She didn't want to go weeks without seeing her friend outside of work again, she sat back down next to Sharon and poured them both another glass of wine. Sharon took her glass from Andrea "thanks, how about a toast?" Andrea looked at Sharon and questioned what they were toasting. "Our friendship, Andrea I don't ever want to lose you. No matter the situation, or what fears we may have, we remain honest and supportive." Sharon smiled and they clinked glasses. "Always" said Andrea. The two ladies chatted away and emptied their fourth bottle, by the fifth bottle they were laughing at each other's bad jokes and clasping on to each other's arms trying not to spill what they had left in their glasses.

"By the time Louie had realised it was Patrice on the phone she had hung up in a huff and warned Andy that she was coming down to sort him out, he'd left his healthy lunch at home for the fourth time and she'd had enough with his excuses!" Sharon gasped laughing through her breaths. Andrea had tears in her eyes on hearing how LT Provenza had tried sneaking out for lunches at the local KFC rather than eating healthily. The two women were beginning to tire from the hard work and all the laughter that evening when Sharon realised it was 2am. "We should probably get some sleep, otherwise we won't see much of the weekend" Andrea agreed and Sharon moved to put the glasses in the dish washer. Andrea brought over the empty wine bottles and placed them in the bag for recycling. Sharon turned round a little too fast and stumbled into Andrea's arms "lucky I was here to catch you." Andrea said trying hard not to laugh. "If your falling for me all you have to do is tell me, not fall into my arms dramatically." Sharon burst into a fit of giggles as Andrea steadied her against the counter. "Time to put you to bed, lightweight" Andrea exclaimed and Sharon couldn't stop laughing. As Andrea walked a tipsy Sharon to her room, Sharon whispered "stay with me tonight?" Andrea looked at the older woman and realised she was feeling emotional over the events of the last few weeks and couldn't say no to her friend.

Andrea sat Sharon on her bed and nipped to change into her nightwear, when she returned she saw Sharon had managed to slip her jeans off but had gotten her jumper stuck over her head and was laughing hysterically. "You really are a lightweight" Andrea said while crossing the room. She lifted the jumper over Sharon's head and placed it on the chair across the room. When she turned back to face Sharon her heart caught her off guard. Here she was sat on her bed in just her underwear laughing, Andrea noticed just how happy Sharon was again and realised she hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. Sharon pulled her silk nightgown from her draw and slipped it over her head. She stood to straighten the gown and slipped off her bra. "Thank you for tonight, I really needed it" Sharon said honestly to the blonde who was now stood in front of her. "Yeah your right, I think we both needed it, do you need a hand getting into bed? Your rather drunk" Andrea said admiring the older woman. Sharon shook her head to say no and insisted Andrea get into bed so they could sleep. As the two women climbed under the sheets, Sharon turned to face Andrea who was already looking at Sharon. "Hold me?" She said in a quiet tone and Andrea pulled Sharon closer. "Of course, now you rest your eyes." Sharon feeling the warmth of Andrea and the effects of the alcohol, kissed Andrea on the lips and snuggled against her chest. Andrea put it down to the amount of alcohol consumed and kissed Sharon's forehead sleepily.

Sharon awoke around 10am, her head feeling a little fuzzy, she felt the familiar warmth of her close friend laying next to her. Remembering the night before, Sharon smiled and lifted herself up slightly to look at the sleeping blonde next to her. Andrea was sleeping, snoring softly and Sharon couldn't take her eyes away. She loved how peaceful Andrea looked, she loved the innocent expression on her face but more so she loved that she was finally sharing her bed with Andrea again. Although it wasn't the first time they had shared a bed, it was the first time she'd shared her bed since Andy, and the first time she had wanted to share bed for other reasons than needing her friend close by. Andrea awoke to the most beautiful green eyes looking at her, Sharon couldn't tear her eyes away from the blue now staring at her with a small smile spread across her face. Feeling brave from their talk the night before, Sharon placed a soft, gentle kiss on Andrea's mouth. "I wanted to do that last night but didn't have the courage" Sharon spoke softly and shyly. Andrea moved Sharon's bangs from her face and gently kissed her back.


End file.
